You wouldn't dare
by Mirach
Summary: The Mouth of Sauron came before the Black Gate to negotiate with the Captains of the West. What did he think? What began as movie-verse is now a connection of the scene in the movie and in the book. I think that Aragorn is more in character this way...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Mouth of Sauron came before the Black Gate to negotiate with the Captains of the West. What did he think? Movie-verse (EE), written for OAA prompt "Dare".

**Rating**: T

**Warning:** Character death. *evil laugh*

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien owns everyone of them. And I'll gladly let him keep the narrator of this story :-)

**A/N:** If you are waiting for the update of The Song in the Darkness, I apologize for the delay. The chapter is being edited, but my beta is very busy lately. It will come in the timespan of a week. Meanwhile you can enjoy this revenge on the Mouth of Sauron for what he has done there... *grin*

* * *

_He signed to one of his guards, and he came forward bearing a bundle swathed in black cloths. The Messenger put these aside, and there to the wonder and dismay of all the Captains he held up first the short sword that Sam had carried, and next a grey cloak with an elven-brooch, and last the coat of mithril-mail that Frodo had worn wrapped in his tattered garments. _

_(J. R. R. Tolkien: The Return of the King)  
_

Ah, I touched a sore spot... He was dear to you, I see. Pitiful little creatures! I see how your faces blanched. Did you think that you can send such a child-like creature to spy on my Master? Did you think that something can avoid His gaze in His own land? Was his task important to you? Know then that it failed!

Ah, the look on your faces... I didn't think I would trigger this reaction. There must be more in this small creature then you dare to admit. Don't think that I don't see the emotions behind the mask you put on, wizard! Satisfying... Very satisfying. You don't need to know that those stupid orcs let him go, he will be caught again soon enough. Maybe he already is, in this very moment, and screams on the torture devices of Barad Dûr. I wish you could hear his screams, wizard!

Don't think that I don't see the grief and despair in your eyes, heir of cursed Isildur! You are nothing more then rabble from some dirty village in the North! I am a true Númenorean, a Black Númenorean, the first Lieutenant of Barad Dûr. You are nothing! Nothing at all! What did you think, to come to the Black Gate with this sorrowful excuse of an army, and dare to challenge Sauron the Great himself? Did you indeed lose all your wits? I don't understand now why my Master shows you such respect that he sends *me* to negotiate with you! He can crush you with one blow of His fist, brat!

Ah, you put on a brave face. You know that you have no chance, why do you bother? You want to intimidate me? Amusing, highly amusing. You know that you can't touch me. I'm an Ambassador, a Messenger. You wouldn't dare, you are weak: I saw how my news have touched you. The loss of a mere Halfling! I can make you lose more, much more! Let's see if the bravery will hold when you will kneel in chains before His throne. You think you can touch me? You wouldn't dare! You wou-......

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Written for OAA prompt "Moment"

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns everyone of them. And I'll gladly let him keep the narrator of this story :-)

**A/N**: After writing the first part of this story I've had my revenge on the Mouth, but after a while I realized, that I made the same mistake (and I think it's a mistake) as was made in the movie. The Mouth of Sauron acted as a messenger, and it was not honourable to kill him, despite his manners, and despite my need for revenge. Aragorn wouldn't do such a thing, I think. And so I considered what to do with the story. Instead of deleting it, I decided to take the challenge, and correct the mistake. This in not movie-verse anymore, it's a connection of the scene in the movie and in the book. If the Mouth of Sauron shall be killed by Aragorn's hand, then it will be in a fair fight! (there will be one more chapter)

* * *

You wou-......

Ah. For a moment I've had the feeling that you would… The look in your eyes… You almost scared me._ Almost_, Worm. Almost! Nobody scares the Mouth of Sauron the Great: me, his most trusted Lieutenant…

You _almost_ fooled me. For a moment I thought that I saw my death in your eyes. Yes, you meant it… but you are not strong enough! I knew it for the whole time: you are a weakling, just like is weak the army that you have brought to the Black Gate.

I would do it, you know. I would kill you, wouldn't the wizard watch me as if he knew… I would kill you and obliterate the offense that you are to the Númenorean race! But you? You wouldn't kill a child. You wouldn't kill a woman. You wouldn't kill a messenger. You call that honour. I call it weakness!

You _wanted_ to kill me. You almost raised that shattered sword of yours. For that short moment I almost believed you, and my thoughts froze. How strange… But your sword didn't fall, and when I looked into your eyes again, I saw the struggle of your honour against your desire. And I knew that I was right. You wouldn't dare! You disgust me!

I would kill you, but the wizard is watching, and I don't know what he hides behind his very thoughts. And so I spit before your feet, and turn back, to the Black Gate, and to the army waiting behind it. Soon we will meet again. And I, I would dare!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien owns everyone of them. And I'll gladly let him keep the narrator of this story :-)

**Beta**: openmeadow

Originally written for OAA Prompt #17: Fight, but it grew over 500 words…

* * *

We meet again. Yes, look into my eyes, you would-be king! Look into the eyes of your death! I've been watching you, you know… I've been watching as you fought against the army of my Master. Oh yes, you know how to hold the sword and kill the stupid orcs. You killed many while I watched, always in the first line, always before your men. I don't know what they see in you, that they follow you in your foolish desire to die.

You are a fighter – a good fighter, – but you are no leader. You endanger yourself; you risk your life to save some pitiful life of some of your unimportant men! And I, I was watching, safely behind my Master's army – like a true leader.

You are tired. Slowly, slowly the fight took its toll on you. Often you were separated from your men because of your foolish bravery, and the orcs were many. Some of them managed to get through your defenses before falling under your sword. I would not like them to wound you seriously – you are mine. They managed to deal you only minor wounds, but every one of them weakened you… and I waited.

I saw you stumble... just a small, barely perceptible wavering, but I knew that my time had come. You are exhausted, and the orcs managed to cut you from your men again. That is my opportunity. Yes, look into my eyes! They will be the last sight that you will see.

Hah, your look is tired! There may be the same fire burning in your eyes, as when I thought that you would kill me, there may be the same determination, but you lift your head tiredly, and your hands tremble slightly after the long fight. So? Will you make the first step? I think not. I have already ascertained: you wouldn't dare…

Hey! What's that? You make a step forward… another… you are going to attack me! So you would… Ah, never mind, the first step won't matter at the end. And at the end, you will be dead! But now I must stop these thoughts, satisfactory as they might be, and concentrate on the fight.

The first blow. Hah, won't you reconsider? Good then! You advance at me quickly, changing positions of your sword. The blow will come from above. I have studied you when you fought with orcs. Meant to cut from shoulder to hip… yes, it's one of the most powerful and dangerous blows… when you aren't expecting it. But I do. I raise my sword to meet yours, and steel clangs on steel. Now it's my advantage! With a quick change of the angle of my crosspiece I can bind your blade and slide mine alongside it, pointing straight at your face, and thrust it straight into those sparkling eyes of yours! Die, Worm!

What? How?... Ah, you managed to jump back from the reach of my sword. I wouldn't believe that you could react so quickly after fighting so long. I wonder… had I made a mistake in wanting to kill you personally? I have orcs, and Southerners, and trolls, even. I could have sent a troll… Bah! No! I will finish you myself! There is blood sipping through your sleeve. A weak spot? Hmm… let's look to it!

Now! I attack – a quick thrust. You parry, knock my sword aside. Whoa! You want to cut from underneath! No, I block your blow, and another. The blades sparkle. Yes, exhaust yourself! Your blows are weakening even now, and blood drips from your sleeve. I remember the orc scimitar that got through your defense as I watched. The orc is dead now, but that doesn't matter. The injury limits and slows you. There comes my chance! I brace my blade with my left hand, and as your blow comes at my waist, I wind my blade around yours and yank! There flies your sword to the ground!

Argh, stand still! Again you jumped back before my blow fell. With a somersault you want to reach your sword. But no! I am quick, too! And I am fresh; I waited for this fight. I jump in your path and kick you fiercely in the middle of the movement! Ah, that's satisfying! Your sharp cry, the pain in your eyes… I kick you again… and again! The triumph is sweet! Should I kill you quickly? Or should I toy with you? Maybe I won't kill you now. Maybe I'll set you into chains and bring you before the throne of my Master. He will be pleased… And you will beg for death before he is finished with you! Oh yes, that's a pleasant image! Almost as pleasant as now, when you crawl in the dust at my feet in agony!

Oh! What? No! How did you get to your sword?! You shouldn't have the strength to stand up! It happened so quickly, I've had no time to raise my sword! No! No! You wouldn't dare! You woul-…..

* * *

**A/N**: The duel is realistic, according to the German school of longsword. It is not long, only the duels in movies are several minutes long. Real duels were often decided in a few blows. The same applies for the thoughts during the duel – you must concentrate on the fight, there is no time to think of other things too much, even if you hate the opponent…


End file.
